


Lightning Struck Halo v2

by Notsalony



Series: Lightning Struck Halo [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bastiel - Freeform, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Sex, angelic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry doesn’t know it, but one Halloween leads to the husband he always wanted.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Castiel (Supernatural)
Series: Lightning Struck Halo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lightning Struck Halo v2

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bastiel. I’m not sure why I came into this but I’m here now, so enjoy.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh thank god.” Felicity sighed as she sat down at Cisco’s station, taking off her high heels as she looked over at Barry who was frowning at her in confusion. “Right, I didn’t tell you I was coming... Did I?”   
  
“No... Don’t think you mentioned it...” Barry sat down the tablet he’d been doing inventory on. He was busy keeping his mind off of the mess he’d made of his life by trying to change history recently by not really having much of a life. Owning and operating Star Labs had it’s perks, and with the city coming to trust them again they had started to rent out work space and turn a profit lately. Barry had volunteered to do inventory since everyone else had plans.   
  
“The wee lass didn’t quite fancy staying alone drowning her sorrows in Star City with me.” John Constantine smiled as he pulled himself up a chair. “Truth be told the old city is starting to look a might bit run down in places, so we figured we’d hop a train and do a might bit of pestering of you.” He smiled.   
  
“Thanks... I think.... Felicity?” Barry turned worried eyes at his friend.   
  
“I was the only one on our team who didn’t have plans, and John here was the only one on his team that didn’t have plans.”   
  
“I had plans. She just also happened to have a boyfriend.”   
  
“And that stops you how?” Barry grinned.   
  
“He didn’t like to share.” John shot Barry a look.   
  
“Would you?” Barry countered.   
  
“I share a lot.” John smirked. “Fancy finding out how well I share?” He grinned at Barry before he began to leer at the tight jeans and lean body he could see.   
  
“Uh... I.... Is he serious?” Barry turned to Felicity again.   
  
“Afraid so. He’s seldom serious about things, but about sex he’s very serious. John’s bisexual.” She offered as she rubbed her feet.   
  
“Guilty as charged.” He smirked.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that. I’m bi too. I just didn’t realize you could do both at once...”   
  
“That gets into more of a polyamorous area then most are ready to handle.” He shrugged. “But mores the merrier I always say.” John smiled.   
  
“Right...” Barry shrugged, sitting down and sighing.   
  
“So....” Felicity chimed in. “Do you want to go out with us tonight?” She smiled as she sat there rubbing her feet. “And do you have some more comfy shoes.”   
  
“I think we have some tennis shoes around here some where.” Barry zipped out and back handing her some in her size.   
  
“Thanks. I’d thought I’d get dressed up and go out in Star City... And then I realized all the bars are full, all the restaurants are full, and I didn’t want to be alone. And well... Now we’re here.” She shrugged again.   
  
“I’d be happy to join you. Just let me get this inventory over with and we’ll head out.” He started ticking down the list.   
  
“Can’t you just... You know...” She gestured with her hand moving fast.   
  
“I suppose...” Barry grinned and felt the crackle of the speed force humming through his body as he sped up and the world slowed down and suddenly it was just him in a land of statues as he zipped about the lab so fast that there wasn’t even a lightning trail, there was just him and the flicker of light that might one day reach their eyes at the speed he was traveling. And with a gust of wind he sat back down and watched Felicity register that he’d moved. “Done. So... Where are we thinking about going?”   
  
“Well that’s the thing. We can’t really make up our minds.” Felicity sighed heavily. “I mean after all the stuff that’s gone on, I’d love to just put my feet up in a chair at Big Belly Burger and eat a solid piece of meat... And I really just said that.” She looked blank for a minute. “I just want a big burger.” She looked hopeful.   
  
“Well I suppose it all depends on what we want out of tonight I suppose.” John smiled. “If you want to just hang out with the three of us, Big Belly Burger doesn’t sound half bad. But since it’s Halloween, you could always step a little bit out of your comfort zone and maybe see how the other half lives.” He smiled.   
  
“Other half...?” Barry tilted his head.   
  
“The magicians Barry.” John smirked. “We have this place, called the Tap Hat... We could go there, see some sights, get a mean drink, and maybe flirt with some boys who really know how to pull a rabbit out of your pants...” He winked at Felicity.   
  
“God... That sounds good too.” She sighed looking at Barry.   
  
“And since you’re in Central there is another option.” Barry bit his lip. “It’s a little seedy...”   
  
“Sounds like my childhood.” John smiled.   
  
“We have this dive bar, Saints and Sinners, it’s where I keep running into Snart and sometimes some of the other rogues.”   
  
“I need to ask Cisco how he gets the villains to go with the names he gives them.” John sat back and thought about it. “I mean there’s a few names I’d like to get my villains to go by...”   
  
“Cisco’s names are mostly flattering.” Barry looked at John.   
  
“Oh mine would be too.... Mostly... Maybe...” He waved it away.   
  
“Why do I find that hard to believe.” Felicity smirked as she sat there in her evening dress.   
  
“Be that as it may.” John gave her a look. “I assure you I’d pick something classy to call the wankers.”   
  
“Right, I get Rogues, and you get Wankers.”   
  
“I really need to come up with a name for our enemies.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“It’s never too late to come up with a name for them.” Barry nodded, trying to think of something archery related and wondering if he could get away with interrupting Cisco’s date with Lisa Snart to ask his thoughts or bounce ideas off of him.   
  
“There’s time for that later. We have things to decide right now.” John looked at the both of them, dragging them out of their thoughts and back to the task at hand. “At any rate, what will it be Barry my boy, a night of shameless calories at Big Belly Burger, a daring night of lustful looks at the Top Hat, or a chance at a bar fight and a decent pint at Saints and Sinners?”   
  
“You sure this is where you wanted to go mate?” John frowned as he looked around the dinner, he’d eaten in a lot of dive bars, but something about this place made his skin crawl. Honestly the wasn’t entirely sure even he could work magic on some place so banal that there was probably one in every major city. John shook his head again and could practically taste the mediocrity of the place. “Someone said there was beer here?”   
  
“Maybe?” Barry frowned as he scanned the room.   
  
“Barry doesn’t do the drinking thing as much… since you know, not being able to drink and everything.” Felicity sighed.   
  
“Yeah I stopped noticing which places serve anything alcoholic…” Barry stopped. Biting his lip he realized that he did recognize one person in the place. Roy Harper was sitting at a table by himself playing on his phone. Barry turned back to the other two.   
  
“What is it mate? Something wrong?” John looked around, confused as to the look on Barry’s face.   
  
“Well….” Barry started.   
  
“I was wondering if we could go join Roy at his table?” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Roy? Roy who?”   
  
“Harper.”   
  
“My Roy. My Roy’s here, I mean Roy’s here!?!” Felicity looked around.   
  
“Your Roy?” John looked at her.   
  
“Oh shut up.” She smacked him before spotting Roy and walking over to him. “Just what the hell are you doing here by yourself?” Felicity stood there with her arms crossed looking at Roy who stopped mid bite to look at her in shock. “Well.” He paused, finished his bite and turned to her.   
  
“I’m on my way through Central heading to Keystone, what are you doing?”   
  
“We… wanted a night out…” She gestured to Barry and John.   
  
“So… you came to Central?” Roy arched a brow at them.   
  
“It… was a round about idea.” Barry scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“You needing to eat?” Roy looked at the jerking movement of Barry’s body.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Order, I’ll wait.”   
  
“Okay. Oh, Tasha’s on.”   
  
“Tasha?”   
  
“One of the servers here.”   
  
“Why do you know this woman’s first name?” Felicity turned to him.   
  
“I’m in here a lot, and I might have tutored her kid brother and some of his friends on basic science, math, algebra, and maybe rebuilt their apartment complex after a fire.”   
  
“Barry!”   
  
“I need a hobby.”   
  
“You rebuild houses as a hobby?” John frowned.   
  
“Well there was a fire, and I got everyone out and they didn’t have anywhere to live so I learned all the codes and construction stuff… rebuilt the house for them… and made sure it was all up to date and furnished….” Barry blushed.   
  
“Remind me to call you the next time I have a demon problem.” John looked appraisingly at Barry.   
  
“Demons?” Roy frowned.   
  
“I’m a mystical man where as you lot fight the mundane.” John sat down across from him.   
  
“There is so nothing mundane about our night jobs.” Felicity sat next to him.   
  
“You say that, but you don’t often go up against three headed baby eating demons that are a thousand years old and used to have cults that worshipped them and their nameless masters.” John smiled.   
  
“Okay you have a point.” Felicity crossed her arms.   
  
“Give us a smile love?” John smiled.   
  
“Stupid British accent…” Felicity scowled, but perked up as she snatched the bag from Barry as he handed her the order he’d placed for her.   
  
“Why so much food?” John frowned.   
  
“Metabolism?” Roy looked at the bags on the floor.   
  
“Yeah… I have to eat all this to keep my blood sugar up.”   
  
“Huh.” John nodded. “I’ll remember that.”   
  
“So what are you up to?” Barry turned to Roy.   
  
“Just keeping track.” He held up his phone.   
  
“Track of….” Felicity turned towards him.   
  
“Well….” Just then his phone went off and indicated that he’d been using a police scanner app so that he could listen in on police calls while out and about. Felicity shot him a dirty look.   
  
“What?” He shrugged.   
  
“Cisco does the same thing, just back at the labs and sending me updates to my coms.”   
  
“Yeah… I’m not supposed to ‘officially’ do this anymore.”   
  
“No, you’re not.” Felicity glared daggers at him.   
  
“I can’t help it.” Roy shrugged.   
  
“I think it’s the training.” Barry added.   
  
“That or the need.” John held up a talisman. “Helps me sense spots that need a helping hand.”   
  
“See.” Roy gestured and Felicity just narrowed her eyes.   
  
“I think we should avoid trouble tonight guys.” She looked between her companions.   
  
“What do you think Barry?” Roy and John both turned to Barry who blushed as he looked between them and Felicity.   
  
“We can’t just ignore it.” Barry sighed.   
  
“BARRY!”   
  
“What? It might be important.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I think it might be mate.” John held up his amulet that was pulsing.   
  
“So it’s supernatural too?” Felicity bit her lip.   
  
“Yeah. I’m not sure how my speed works against magic….” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“We still need to go.” Roy put his phone to his ear.   
  
“Why?” Felicity frowned.   
  
“They’re talking big nasty demon like things.” Roy looked to John.   
  
“Right you lot, get our stuff to go, I’ll work on a spell of protection.” John grabbed the salt shaker from the table. “You lot settle things in here.” He nodded to the group before slipping outside.   
  
“Do I want to know why he took the salt shaker?” Roy turned to Felicity.   
  
“For protection?”   
  
“From what, high blood sugar?”   
  
“Uh… says here salt is used for protection in white magic.” Barry held up his phone.   
  
“Look at you being all prepared.” Felicity smiled.   
  
“I honestly have no clue what I’m doing half the time when it comes to magic. I’m kind of glad the only magical themed villain I’ve had so far was a guy from the future with nanotech…”   
  
“I think we had better hurry…” Roy pointed out the window to where a glowing portal had formed and a half naked John was drawing symbols in front of it with salt.   
  
“Right…” Barry picked up the bags, on wards to battle!”   
  
“Where’s a van when you need one…”   
  
They emerged from the portal, to find a battle in progress. Two humans were fighting what looked like large toad like humanoids that had large beetle like pincer horns on their heads, with thorn like fins on their back going from the back of their head to the tip of their tale, thick black claws on their fingers and toes. Their mouths were full of misshapen teeth that gave them a donkey like aspect to their mouth. But it was the bug like eyes that where a pearly black that made Barry feel uneasy around them.   
  
“Cas, we could use you over here?” Dean yelled out as he hoisted a shot gun and shot one of the creatures in the face with what looked like rock salt. It barely stunned it but it bought him time to get in close to dig a blade into the neck of the creature.   
  
“NO!” John shouted, but it was too late, as the black ichor spilled out of the creature’s neck it spilled across Dean’s skin burning slightly but behind the ichor there was suddenly a third leg coming out of the creature’s lumpy neck. It had two long toes on the foot with one small clawed toe on either side of the two longer ones. It gripped Dean by the neck and started to squeeze.   
  
“Get your ass in there angel boy.” John smacked Cas’ shoulder as he shoved him out into the battle, he was suddenly by Dean and put his hands, covered in divine light, on the demon’s new leg, burning through the rubbery reptilian leg as it came away from the body, the stump seared shut so no ichor could explode out of it. Dean gurgled as the foot around his neck tightened.   
  
“Let me.” Roy ran in and gave a bit of a roar as he pulled, he didn’t tell anyone or use it often but he had some lingering super strength that he’d been working on figuring out how to use on command. He tore the creature’s talons back and threw the dead limb away from Dean.   
  
“Thanks kid…” Dean’s voice was rough, and Cas frowned at the puncture wounds on his neck. “What is it Cas?”   
  
“Constantine, he requires cleansing.”   
  
“On it!” John ran over and started soaking a rag in holy water before tying it with a strange cord covered in charms from every religion on the planet that worshipped a higher power. “This will burn.” He put the rag around Dean’s neck and he screamed before turning and throwing up.   
  
“The fuck was that?”   
  
“Seventh blessed holy water, signs of the Lords of Order, and a Vishanti chant.” John grinned.   
  
“Damn.” Dean wiped his mouth and got to his feet. “Sammy, bleeding’s out of the question, and avoid the fucking claws.”   
  
“Venom?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Damn.” Sam was shooting the demons in the face near him.   
  
“Can that rag work against their skin?” Dean asked looking at it.   
  
“Yeah, but there’s too many of them.” John shook his head.   
  
“I’ll take care of that.”   
  
“Not bad you old son.” John took the rag and tied it around one of Barry’s fists, and did the same with another cord of symbols and another rag, dousing both in more of his special blend of holy water before chanting over his fists. “Go get’em.” John nodded.   
  
Barry nodded before speeding through the group of demons, punching them over and over all over their bodied. Forty demons was a lot, but the punches were adding up. By the time Barry stopped to catch his breath, all forty demons fell back wards and burst into black flames, their bodies curling up and shrinking in the flames as they started to make a horrid screaming sound.   
  
“COVER YOUR EARS!” John shouted, spitting out his cigarette and covering his ear as he started chanting, getting louder and louder in equal measure to roar of the demons’ and their cursed tongue, trying to drown out the curse he knew they were trying to lay on the group of them. With a final shout the demons and their hell fire blew away as ash and the sound vanished, but everyone waited and watched till John was done and nodded to take their hands off their ears.   
  
“What the hell was that?”   
  
“Invocation of the primales.” John sat down hard.   
  
“Primales?” Sam looked at him.   
  
“The first born Gods.”   
  
“There weren’t any Gods before God.” Cas counters.   
  
“I know, I know. You lot believe he created everything even the things that came before. But he didn’t create everything. That sister of his created plenty that she left in hiding before he bound her away.”   
  
“Amara had kids?” Dean panted.   
  
“While God had a hand in creating the Eldritch things that wander through Purgatory, his sis went and made the primales and the things that they created.”   
  
“why the hell would you call on them?” Sam frowned.   
  
“It’s dangerous, but they hate their demonic cousins. They’ll tear demons to shreds. It’s getting them to stop afterwards that is the problem.” John gave a wry smile. “I didn’t so much summon them though as call upon their hungry mouths to take the supplication of demon flesh. It’s why the fires vanished.”   
  
“Damn.” Roy sat down hard on the stone pavement.   
  
“We’re going to have to explain things to the cops.” Dean glanced at the cops that were lining up on the scene.   
  
“Hang on, I’ve got it.” Barry zipped away.   
  
“So… how’s he got speed? Sam asked the others.   
  
“Oh, he’s a meta human.”   
  
“Meta… human, what’s that?” Sam frowned.   
  
“You boys are so not from around here.” Roy chuckled.   
  
“Yeah and?”   
  
“Well a few years back a particle accelerator exploded and saturated this city with exotic mater particles that reacted with people’s dna mutating them into random and strange things. My friend got super speed and he uses it to fight the metas who want to cause destruction.” Felicity nodded at Barry.   
  
“Nifty.” Dean looked at him. “But what’s with the all leather get up?”   
  
“I move fast enough that most clothes would burst into flame. This is a special fabric made for me to make it to where I’m not fighting crime bare ass naked.” Barry sat down next to them.   
  
“Any problems?” Felicity looked over at the cops packing up.   
  
“Told them it was a side effect of a meta’s powers, and that we had it under control now. They’ll do a sweep and it’ll be fine.”   
  
“Demons are a meta human side effect?” Cast frowned.   
  
“No. At least not one I know of yet.” Barry sighed. “But they don’t know that demons are real. So I’m trying to spare them the nightmares about what they just saw.”   
  
“That’s kind of sweet.” Dean smirked.   
  
“Well I’m a csi in my day job… I do kind of care about the cops.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Not bad.” Dean nodded.   
  
“So who are you?” Sam turned to John.   
  
“John Constantine, Exorcist, Demonologist, Rank amateur dabbler in the dark arts.”   
  
“Catchy.” Sam smiled.   
  
Barry smiled too.   
  
Barry looked between the group, eyeing each of them up with a hungry look in his eyes. Oh the things he would do to any one of them… but who to choose.   
  
Barry licked his lips and caught Castiel’s eyes.   
  
“What?” Castiel blinked.   
  
“How about we get out of here…”   
  
“I…” Castiel held his head, swaying as he stood.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“We need to go. NOW!” Cas gripped Barry’s suit.   
  
“Where? Where do we need to go?”   
  
“To Lux.”   
  
“What the fuck for…”   
  
“Something… something’s happening. Something bad.”   
  
“Cas….” Dean held up both hands.   
  
“You don’t understand… you…” In a blinding flash they vanished.   
  
Barry shook his head as he looked around at all the people dressed in various stages of undress and slutty versions of various Halloween costumes and characters. He didn’t appear too out of place in his costume. But he could see in the eyes of people who were glancing at him that they hadn’t noticed how he got there and were slightly unnerved by this fact.   
  
“Now, now. Didn’t anyone teach you that portaling into someone else’s club isn’t just a bad idea but a major faux pas?” A handsome man with slick black hair walked up.   
  
“Can I kill him.” A dark skinned beauty stood beside him.   
  
“No.” Barry answered reflexively.   
  
“Aww he thinks he gets a vote.” She smirked and tried to reach for him but he moved behind her with his speed.   
  
“Oh Maze… I do believe our guest isn’t all he appears to be.”   
  
“Can I kill him?” She held herself very still as Barry held her hand behind her back.   
  
“Not yet. I want to know what he plans to do now that he’s here.”   
  
“Lucifer.” The woman glared.   
  
“Where’s Constantine?”Barry stood behind the woman.   
  
“Well well Mazikeen, we’ve got someone who dabbles in our world. They who teleported you here?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Since speed seems more your thing, not magic.” Lucifer smiled as he stocked Barry. “What do I call you?”   
  
“The Flash.” Barry said plainly.   
  
“Mr. The Flash… tell me, what’s your deepest desire?” Lucifer leaned in.   
  
“I just want to get laid and maybe get drunk. And find my friends.” Barry found himself compelled to answer the man.   
  
“Ah. Well, I think we can help with all of that. If you’ll let go of my Mazikeen, we’ll see about booze.”   
  
“I metabolize liquor too fast.” Barry commented as he let go of the woman who glared at him, gave him a very strong shove and walked behind the bar.   
  
“Oh, do tell?”   
  
“I’m a meta human.”   
  
“Meta… human… I’m not familiar I’m afraid.”   
  
“A particle accelerator exploded in Central City….”   
  
“Oh, that I did hear about. And it gave you all super speed?”   
  
“No, every one of us got a different power.”   
  
“Now that’s interesting. Father’s got to be absolutely happy about that.” Lucifer smirked.   
  
“Father?”   
  
“God. I’m the Devil, God’s my father, do keep up.”   
  
“Listen I’ve seen magic, I’ve seen demons, I’ve seen scary shit that doesn’t make a lick of sense, and I’ve traveled in time and space and between alternate realities. You say you’re the devil, I’m inclined to believe you.”   
  
“Finally someone who listens.” Lucifer nodded and Maze came back with a bottle of a thick black substance.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Well… it’s not exactly got a name. It’s something I made for those days when I want to forget what solid forms are.” Lucifer smiled as he opened the bottle and poured a thick syrup like liquid into Barry’s glass. “Bottoms up Flash.” Lucifer smiled as Barry took the drink and downed it. It had a thick flavor to it, something Barry couldn’t place.   
  
“W-what’s in this?” He coughed.   
  
“You know I’m not sure. I know the Gnomes that make it talk about how it takes about a hundred years to make a batch.” Lucifer sniffed the bottle before closing it.   
  
“I… wow.” Barry blinked and shook his head.   
  
“It doing the trick?”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry nodded.   
  
“Good. Now… I think I can help you with your friends next.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll ask for something later….” Lucifer lead Barry up towards a hallway full of doors.   
  
“What now?”   
  
“Pick a door and go in, of course.” Lucifer smiled. “I think that booze has hit you harder then you thought.” He chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded, stumbling down the door and trying to decide which door to take. He wasn’t sure which one was the right one but as he looked around he realized he was alone in the wall way. He turned back to the doors and decided to make a choice.   
  
Barry stood in front of door number one and pushed open the door. Inside he found a lush apartment and as he walked farther in he gasped as he spotted Castiel laying on the bed wearing only a royal blue lace thong. Barry’s breath caught in his throat at the splendid beauty laid out before him. He reached out and touched Cas, feeling a spark of energy between them. The arc of power made Cas open his eyes and focus on Barry.   
  
“Sorry…”   
  
“Do it again…” Cas begged.   
  
“Really?” Barry touched Cas’ foot and felt the arc of near electric power that passed between them like a circuit being complete.   
  
“FUCK ME!” Cas squirmed on the bed, his pouch struggling to contain his divine manhood.   
  
“I think that can be arranged….” Barry vibrated through his suit standing there naked and crawled across Cas, dragging his naked form against all that lanky exposed flesh. The arcs of power multiplied, it was like a thousand tiny orgasmic releases spread out across every inch of skin. Barry warped his arms around Cas and turned so that Cas was on top as they made out. Their mouths unable to stay closed due to what felt like a lightning bolt running between their teeth, Barry looked up to see Cas’ midnight black wings extend wide as the angel came against Barry’s skin. Oh how that slick wetness brought Barry as it intensified the release. Barry came, the pair barely doing more than kissing and indulging in a little frotage, it was some time later when Cas was entering Barry that he felt a hand on his wrist, the power almost blind and choking at once.   
  
“Do you accept me…”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Do. You. Accept. Me.” Cas repeated.   
  
“YES, GOD YES!” Barry moaned, and it was like a ring of lighting through their lips, down through his body, connecting to Cas’ cock and up through his body to their lips, again and again. Barry came and wept, his body convulsing and vibrating, not noticing the arcs of lightning striking the wall as the power went out, the room only illuminated by the pair of them. Not long after there was a pounding at the door.   
  
“Bloody hell what are you two doing up here….” Lucifer stopped and blinked. “Oh. I know where well what you two were doing.” He tisked and opened the window to reveal the pair of them naked, clinging to one another, and Barry’s swelled stomach indicating how far along he was with the little Nephelim he was carrying “Seriously brother… with a primordial avatar? What would father say.”   
  
“He lets me sleep with mortals.”   
  
“Do you go around…impregnating all of them?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Then why this one.”   
  
“Laying right here.”   
  
“I’m aware. I can see. I also see the appeal. I thought you were hot in the leather… but damn, you look just as fine out of it… I can see why Castiel would breed you raw.”   
  
“So… I’m pregnant…” Barry chose to ignore Lucifer.   
  
“Yep.” Lucifer smirked. “You’ll have a little baby angel speedster before the day’s out tomorrow.”   
  
“Cisco is never going to let me live this down.”   
  
“Word of warning, you may want to keep the little angel away from sugar….”   
  
“Why?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Super speed, angelic powers… I have a feeling he’ll be a handful without the sugar.” Lucifer left.   
  
“God…” Barry threw his head back.   
  
“Do you regret it?”   
  
“Not once.” Barry reached out his hand and held Cas’, reveling in the electric touch between them.   
  
“Good.” Cas kissed him.   
  
“NO MORE OF THAT HERE!” Lucifer yelled. “I just got the lights back on.”   
  
“Later.” Barry grinned.   
  


***

  
  
Later Barry had gone to the cortex and explained things to his friends. Caitlin had run tests and Cisco had made jokes. Then he showed them what happened when he and Cas touched. They’d agreed that they needed some where safe. So Cisco went to Barry’s apartment and built a faraday cage in the bedroom. It’d let them have sex and cuddle in there for now. By the end of the day Barry was having a C section in the med bay and holding a baby boy with electric blue eyes and wings that seemed to glow gold when they appeared.   
  
Cas moved in officially and they began raising their son, who they’d named Barachiel Henry Allen. Sam officiated their wedding, and the pair took to raising their son together. By the time puberty came around Barr had proven he has his own connection to the speed force but he also was capable of flight with his wings that were only getting bigger as he went. Barry and Castiel were sitting on the back porch of their cabin they’d bought years ago watching the sky when their son came zooming down and landing.   
  
“Dads….” He blushed.   
  
“What is it son?” Cas asked.   
  
“What am I?” He opened all six of his golden wings to them around his twenty year old frame. He’d aged till he hit his twenties and sort of stopped. Like both his father’s he hadn’t aged in years.   
  
“Look at that, our boy’s a Seraphim.” Cas smiled.   
  
“You’re our son and we love you.” Barry reached out and hugged his boy, Cas joining in as Barr wrapped his wings around them. Barry hadn’t always had it easy raising his son with Cas. But now, now things just felt right as he felt his son’s hot wet tears of acceptance from his two dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this one or version one.


End file.
